


a solar luminosity of us

by baekawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekawa/pseuds/baekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>saso 2015 bonus round fills // now ft. extra oikage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gravity

gravity // for aeglos on dreamwidth // bonus round 3 // oikage


	2. solar luminosities

solar luminosities // for ts_smeliot on dreamwidth // bonus round 1 // oikage 


	3. after the rain

after the rain // for elts // bonus round 1 // kunikage


	4. little dragons

little dragons // for controlscircus // bonus round 1 // oikage


	5. smokestains

smokestains // for iwaizumemes on dreamwidth - remix of her shotgunning oikage fic // oikage

 

you love him dizzy and fractured   
on the sheets, bitter in his mouth  
like smoke or semen or so many   
kisses but still not satisfied, like  
little loving burns, cigarette circles,   
and fingerprint marks, bruises as   
constellations you paint across his   
spine arching up towards you

yes, this is how you love him: panting   
on his pillow with his hips rolling back   
to you, thighs straining to spread,   
whimpering, to take your cock in deep

you love every breath in the shape   
of your name, how when you fuck him  
it's tooru, tooru, until he's breathless   
with your fingers between his lips  
or just beneath his jaw, palm down  
with your weight and he shivers, feels  
the blood in his cheeks, the drool   
slipping past his teeth, how much of  
him you own in the orange glow past  
the glass and curtains, your windowpane

and when you turn out the streetlamps,   
and the sun crests over your bed as bright  
as his last strangled sound, he's still curled   
in your covers and you think this is okay  
you think that maybe it's possible  
to love him like this too   
as long as he still belongs to you


End file.
